


Two for Two [Zed Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ball Gag, Bondage, Boundaries, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay, Intersex, Jacking off, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Torture, Other, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Queening, Tail Sex, Tails, Torture, Vaginal Sex, bound and gagged, fapping, queer, size queen, unisex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Zed is enjoying dominating Candler, but Candler tries to even the score, even as he's tied down. After all, his tail isn't bound.





	Two for Two [Zed Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

With his wrists tied to his knees, his rear in the air, and a sizable toy aggressively buzzing in him, he made a pretty picture. He had a drooling smile around the ball gag, his brow furrowed and eyes closed as he whimpered over it. I had also affixed a vibrating ring to his genitals, both testicles and penis. Yes… it was definitely a delightful thing to witness.

I certainly didn’t need both hands to turn the dial on the controller for the main attraction, right? I fished my own member out of my boxers, stroking myself as I watched him. 

Suddenly he thumped his tail on the bed three times, our signal for attention. I quickly crawled over to him. 

“What’s up, babe? Need something?”

He opened one eye and looked at me, and I felt his tail wrap around and sneak up my leg. He rubbed it in an arch against my vulva.

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you want,” I said in a playful tone, closing my own eyes as it slid enticingly between my lips.  
He giggled lecherously. 

“Well… I think you can tell I’m ready.” I gave a flirting snicker in response.

He pushed it inside me, so teasingly slow. “Ah… a-ah!” I couldn’t help but hunch over and widen my legs as the full girth of his tail made its way in.  
He giggled some more.

“Ah– If… If you’re feeling… _this_ naughty… ah-hahh… ohh…” It was hard to keep a straight tone as he began thrusting it, but I defiantly held up the remote. “May-maybe you need… to be punished… a little more ha–ah-ahhh– har-harshly!” 

I turned it to the max setting, the hum of the motor barreling out deeply but drowned out immediately by the sound of him squealing out muffled cries of surprise. In turn, he thrust his tail far more rapidly and harshly, and I dropped the remote and grabbed onto him for balance. 

I was vocalizing myself within no time.

He suddenly whipped his tail out, causing me to gasp, and in my surprise he easily overturned me when he slapped me strongly with it. Before I could really react his tail had curled around and yanked my boxers off the remaining way, but I had the sense to pull my leg up for it to ram into me at full capacity. I briefly felt envy for how he could manage such precise and swift movements while as… _indisposed_ as he was at the moment… but the thought was pushed aside as my mind was filled instead with indecent desires by his absolute savagery. 

I grabbed myself up again and hastily brought myself to a finish, calling out his name. He didn’t let up and my body wiggled another, small climax out before he finally couldn’t concentrate on me anymore. 

He started pulling at his bonds desperately and his tail twisted and bent in the usual crazed motions it takes when he can’t coil it. I laugh-whimpered at the unconscious beating against my genitals as I listened to him give a long-winded, rattling screech signalling his own orgasm.

I grasped around for the remote, feeling him jolt and fight beside me, but when I finally had it, he still hadn’t given a signal to me, so I let him shake and struggle a bit longer until I heard more high-pitched whimpers as he came again. He weakly thumped his tail three times, sliding out of me in the process, but I had already switched the toy off. 

I lazily squirmed around to pull the rings off him and unlatch his wrists, and he sank slowly to the bed with a great, contended sigh. I undid the gag and pulled it off. His eyes were closed and he was panting, tongue lolling, and wearing a big, lopsided smile, like you might expect of a happy dog. Which, in turn, made me smile. 

I gave him a light kiss on his nose, and he opened his eyes. They were that deep, soft kind of dark, full of love and light, that made my chest well up in happiness. I nosed against him.


End file.
